


i want to hold your hand

by onlyeverthus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning to not care what others think is the hardest thing for Quinn to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to hold your hand

_Stripped to the waist_  
 _We fall into the river_  
 _Cover your eyes_  
 _So you don't know the secret_  
\- Ellie Goulding, "Anything Could Happen"

"I want to hold your hand."

Tina looks up at Quinn's quiet statement, and the corner of her mouth rises. "So take it."

Quinn bites her lip, her eyes darting around at all of the other students walking on the sidewalk, and Tina's smile fades.

It's only been a couple of days since they confessed their feelings for each other, and apart from Quinn's roommate, who walked in on them kissing the previous afternoon and smiled broadly as she said it was about time, nobody else knows they're together now.

Tina gently pulls Quinn off to the side, out of the flow of pedestrian traffic, and raises her eyebrows as she looks up at the other girl.

"Nobody's going to care, Quinn," she says softly. "There are plenty of same sex couples on campus, and if Laura's reaction is any indication, you and I may be the only ones who didn't actually know how we felt about each other."

Tina grins a little and Quinn laughs quietly, though she still looks uncertain.

"You and I are just a drop in the ocean," Tina continues. "This isn't high school; nobody's going to judge you."

Quinn shakes her head. "I don't care what they think –"

"Yes, you do," Tina interrupts gently. "But it's okay. I understand. I know how hard it is to make those feelings go away, but you're not in this alone anymore. If anybody wants to mess with you, that means they have to mess with me too, and I may look sweet, but just wait until somebody hurts someone I love."

Quinn laughs again, and Tina smiles, holding out her hand. "If you're not ready yet, I understand, but everybody should get to see how beautiful you are when you're in love, and they can't if you're hiding yourself away."

Quinn's silent for a beat, her expression thoughtful as she looks at Tina, and then her gaze drops to the other girl's hand.

A moment later, she slips her hand inside of Tina's, taking a breath as she squeezes it tightly.

Tina squeezes back, smiling when Quinn looks at her again, and they step back onto the sidewalk, hands clasped firmly between them as they continue to class.


End file.
